A) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a spinning reel for a fishing rod, and in particular to a spinning reel in which a rotor, which has a pair of arm portions located opposite each other, is supported on the spinning reel body with freedom to rotate.
B) DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In general, spinning reels include a reel body, a rotor which is supported on the reel body with freedom to rotate and a spindle on which fishing line is wound. The rotor usually has a first arm portion and a second arm portion which are located facing each other such that the rotational spindle is between them, swinging arms which are fixed to the tips of each arm portion with freedom to swing, and a bail which is provided between the two swinging arms. The bail swings together with the two swinging arms and can adopt a line release state and a line winding state. Further, a line guide portion which guides the fishing line is provided at the tip of one of the swinging arms. The line guiding portion generally consists of a rotating member known as a line roller. Further, when the fishing line is being wound, the fishing line is lead to the line guiding portion via the bail and is wound from the line guiding portion onto the spool. Problems to be overcome by the invention
Since, as outlined above, a line roller is provided at the tip of the first arm portion, the overall center of gravity of the members on the first arm portion side is positioned relatively forward. Thus even if a balance is provided on the second arm portion side, it is difficult to unify the overall center of gravity of the members on the first arm portion side and the overall center of gravity of the members including the balance on the second arm portion side in the axial direction. Therefore, in a conventional spinning reel, imbalance during rotation is not eliminated even if a balance is provided on the second arm portion side, and it is difficult to obtain a smooth winding action.
Further, it has been proposed to eliminate imbalance during rotation by increasing the weight of the swinging arm at the tip of the second arm portion to make it function as a balance, but with a conventional spinning reel in which the weight of the swinging arm is increased, the overall weight of the rotor is inevitably increased. Furthermore, Japanese laying-open utility model gazette no. S52-55892 proposes forming each arm separately from the rotor body and making it possible to vary the position of each arm in the radial direction. In this case it is possible to suppress imbalance during rotation by displacing one of the arms. There are problems, however, in that the number of components is increased and the overall weight of the rotor is increased.